The Mating Season
by animeangel1991
Summary: yuna decides to go hang with the turtles but the turtles are not in the rite state of mind and see her as an eligable mate now yuna is met face to face with dangerous, unpredictable, and lustful ninja turtles who are now hunting her in the sewers! how will she get out of this nitemare? 2012 verson! summary isnt vry good but i tried so give it a chance! yuna is the cover page
1. The Chase!

**A/N: _Hey guys! Got a new idea for a story for TMNT! I got this idea from a hentai comic I seen actually called 'The Mating Season' but I decided to write a story about it with dialog. Hope you like!_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own TMNT or the characters, but I do own Yuna. _**

**The Mating Season**

**Character Profile:**

_**Name: **_Yuna Hashimoto

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Race:**_ White

_**Age: **_16

_**B/day: **_June 19

_**Height: **_5'2

_**Weight:**_ 96 lbs

_**Hobbies: **_Shopping, having fun, music, cooking

**Current Information:**

_**Friends: **_April, Donny, Leo, Mikey, Ralph, Splinter, Casey

_**Enemies: **_Purple Dragons, Splinter, Karai, Crane, etc

_**Birth Place: **_New York

_**Possession, make up, jewelry, etc: **_Yuna wears light makeup consisting of pink lipstick, mix colors of glittery pink and light blue eye shadow, and blush.

_**Home:**_ Apartment 310

**How She Met The Turtles: **Yuna went with April, her school friend, to a Halloween party. She was dressed like a sexy devil and April was a sexy angel. After they had been dancing for a while, Yuna goes to get some punch. Just as she was about to take a sip, she noticed some guy in a turtle outfit watching her in the dark corner. She decided go ask him to dance, which shocked him, so she drug him to the dance floor. At first he was very clumsy, but it made her giggle. After a few songs he eventually got the hang of it. They were the best dancers on the floor. After the last song they stopped. He had a weird gleam in his eyes as he leaned closer, like he wanted to kiss her, but then he stuttered and offer her more punch.

After the party Yuna went to April's apartment to give her and Casey some alone time. When she walked though the door she saw the guy in the turtle outfit again only this time he was wearing orange instead of blue. She knelt down to get a better glimpse of him. He was sprawled out on the couch, drooling like a baby, and snuggling with a teddy, which she thought was cute. Suddenly the door opened again and April, Casey, and blue, red, and purple masked turtles walked in. The blue one looked shocked to see her there. April introduced her to them and they became the best of friends.

**Physical Description:**

_**Hair style:**_ Long golden blonde hair that she usually keeps some up in a large ponytail causing a large bump on the top of her head.

_**Eyes:**_ Teal

_**Body Type:**_ Slim and curvy

_**Marks, scars, tattoos, piercings,etc: **__**Yuna**_ has her ears, belly, and an eye brow pierced.

_**Clothing: **_She wears a pink baby tee top with white lining. She has a double diamond choker around her neck. Bundles of diamond bracelets on each wrist. Diamond star ear rings. Light blue daisy dukes. She has white wedges.

**Abilities: **

_**Physical: **_Basic

_**Other: **_None

Chapter One: The Chase

Yuna Hashimoto skipped happily down the sewers to her turtle friends' lair. She came to a stop humming while she punched in the code.

"Hello! It's me, Yuna!" She shouted cheerfully as she opened the door. She strutted through the lair swaying her hips and arms while still humming a song.

Her voice caught the turtles' attention immediately. Mikey, who was on the couch playing a video game, dropped the controller and quickly turned to her. She jumped to a stop when she noticed his pupil-less eyes, like when the turtles were about to get serious and dangerous in a fight, and drool running down the side of his mouth. He looked at her like she was a walking slice of pizza. Hungry and desperate for it.

Leo was meditating, but his eyes quickly snapped open once he heard her voice. His eyes were pupil-less too, but his held mischievousness to it and... lust?

Raph stopped punching the dummy and turned to her with a smirk. His eyes also white and they held nothing but pure lust, which gave her chills and not the good kind.

She heard something metal drop in Donny's lab, which she assumed he dropped his tool by accident. Donny came running out of his lab, breathing partially hard and erratic. His eyes, white too...

Yuna grew nervous and anxious to get the hell outta there. She gulped as they closed in on her. She backed up, glancing at the door, trying to figure a way to get to it. Leo saw her intentions and motioned with his head for Mikey to block it.

"What's going on guys?" Yuna asked, tears building in her teal eyes. "If this is some kind of joke it's not funny! You're freaking me out so please stop!"

"Didn't Master Splinter tell you?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"T-Tell me what?"

"No more talking! Let's just do this. I can't wait any longer." Raph said as he began to approach her, licking his lips. Disgusting her in the process.

"W-What are you doing?" She backed away as he rose his hands up while he locked onto her breasts. "Stop it, ugh." _What the hell is wrong with them?! They never showed interest in me before!_

Then she was wrapped around the waist by rock hard arms. She stiffened as they locked around her. She looked around to find that she had practically ran into Mikey's awaiting arms. Her eyes widened and she screamed when the others grabbed her, and she began to struggle.

She kneed Raph in the gut and kicked Donny in the face. Leo managed to grab the top of her top and pulled it down, exposing her right breast. She tried pushing him away but Mikey grabbed her blonde hair and tried to pull her in for a kiss.

"Stop it!" Yuna screamed in Mikey's face as she tried to pull back.

She didn't understand what was going on, but there was one thing she was sure of was that if she didn't get out of here and NOW, she was going to be raped.

After a constant struggle, Yuna somehow managed to escape their grasps, pull her top back up, and ran out the door. Now in a panic, she ran down the sewer panting, trying to remember her way out. Thinking it's right she ran down a drain that lead her to a dead end.

Cursing to herself she turned back around and ran to turn another corner only to be grabbed and thrown to the ground by Raph. He stood over her with crazed, lustful eyes as his tongue flopped out.

"Hello lovely." He said as he reached out to grab her.

Luckily for her Mikey jumps out of nowhere and slams his elbow into the back of Raph's head knocking him down to the ground face first.

Yuna looks up as Mikey's feet come into view. She quickly stood up and backed up when he walked toward her. Eye brow twitching, she held her hand up to stop him from coming any closer, shocking the orange clad turtle.

Raph quickly hopped up with a vein popping out and grabbed Mikey in a head lock, "You're so dead, Mikey!"

"Screw you Raph! She's mine!"

While the two turtles were fighting, Yuna took that opportunity to run. _Thank God for your temper, Raph!_

In the shadows, Donny took a step and ran up a wall behind Yuna, and jumped for her. "Gotcha!"

Yuna turned to look behind her to see Donny flying at great speeds toward her. Unable to do anything, she was tackled to the ground with Donny pinning her down by the neck with his bo-staff.

He proceeded to pull her daisy dukes and thong down and propped her hips up, preparing to penetrate her. Leo watched from a corner as Donny decided to hold his staff under her throat to gag her.

Donny halt when he heard something and was tackled off her. They began to fight in a dust cloud, but Yuna could see fists and feet flying everywhere. She got up to pull her clothing back on and ran.

She ran the opposite direction, leaving the fighting turtles behind. But she accidentally kicked a rock and she froze. The sound caught the turtles' attention. She turn her head hearing all the tussling and curses ceased. Her eyes widen when she saw all the turtles' attention on her again. Leo and Donny quit pushing and clawing each others faces while Raph stopped giving Mikey a nooky. She knew she would never be able to out run all four of them. They all stood up.

"Stop!" Raph ordered.

"Grab her!" Donny yelled.

"It's okay, Yuna. We're all good boys now." Leo purred.

Mikey just smirked at her.

Yuna turned to run but they managed to grab her, "NO!"

They pulled her in the middle of them to the ground and pinned her down. She watched in horror as their members began to emerge above her. They grabbed at her breasts and began to tear her clothes to shreds like she was a mere present.

She screamed and rolled over kicking, swinging, and crawling till she was free. She ran down the dark sewers. She knew this nightmare has only begun...

**A/N:**_** How was it? I know it's a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please leave a review and lemme know how it was! Thankies :3**_


	2. Mikey's confession

Chapter Two: Mikey's Confession

**A/N: _This chapter has nothing to do with the hentai. I just added this to the story for further use cause I plan to write a sequel to this. Just thought I'd let y'all know. BTW this story is nothing but sex really coz this is based on a freaking hentai so if you don't like that then STOP HERE! There is a LEMON in this chapter! This is a warning so don't leave a review saying I didn't warn ya coz I'm sick of ppl leaving reviews saying I went too far or they weren't expecting a lemon. It's called the 'MATING' season for a reason and rated 'M' for a reason guys so if you read this and get offended that's not my problem, it's all on YOU! _**

Yuna ran down a sewage drain; naked, wet, and cold since the turtles ripped her clothing to shreds back there. Her arms were covering her chest, tears ran down her face. How could this be happening? Why was it even happening? What was going on?! Her friends...The friends that were always there for her, always saving her and protecting her, were now trying to rape her...now they were her enemy. _No this can't be happening! This has to be a dream!_

She had made so many turns trying to both lose them and find her way out of this crazy nightmare. Clinching her eyes in despair as tears poured, she was suddenly knocked to the ground. She looked back to see chains wrapped around her ankles. She looked up to see Mikey.

Yuna tried pulling her ankles free, but Mikey tightened his grip and yanked back, tightening the chains around her ankles, causing her to fall face first to the muddy ground...again.

"No, Mikey, it's me!" She tried snapping him out of it.

"I know it's you, dudette!" He grinned, seeming like his normal self. Then he looked around and stared at a dark alley way. His friendly demear changed. He looked at her sternly. "You ready dudette? We can do this the easy way or," he swung his other nun-chunks in a threatening manner, "the hard way. It's really up to you."

"Uh...I-" Mikey didn't give her time to answer as he drug her into the alley way. "W-Wait!"

XXX

Mikey tied her arms behind her back with some rope. Yuna laid there motionless too terrified to move. Maybe she could try talking to him, if she could that is.

"M-Mikey...?"

He said nothing but tightened the ropes, which caused a whimper to slip past her lips.

"Is it tight?" Mikey asked emotionless.

"Y-Yes. Hugh."

"Ain't no such thing."

"Please don't do this. I'm your friend!" Yuna cried out with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Just relax dude. I'll be gentle. Besides, you should worry more about when Raph finds you. He hasn't stopped talking about what he's going to do to you all day." Mikey said and grabbed her hair as he leaned over to lick her cheek.

"Ugh..." Yuna whimpered in disgust. "But-"

She cut off with a loud scream when Mikey suddenly rammed into her without any warning, bursting through her virgin walls and through her barrier. Mikey quickly muffled her scream with his hand, shock clearly on his face.

"Whoa! Dude, you were a virgin?" Mikey said in shock as she trembled in pain.

Yuna nodded in pain since his hand was still covering her mouth to mumble her whimpers.

"Never woulda thought man. You're way too flirty and dress kinda like a slut."

Yuna managed to pull away from his hand. She started to cry from the stabbing pain in her lower abdomen. She couldn't believe she just lost her virginity...and to a turtle no less. "M-Mikey...it hurts."

"It'll get better." He said with no real concern as he lightly stroked her hair, loving the soft feeling.

Then he leaned down and started to lightly kiss down her slender neck, licking and nibbling the soft skin. Yuna tensed.

"Relax, dudette." He huffed in annoyance. Then he whispered in her ear, "It won't hurt as much if you just do as I say."

There was really no other choice was there...? She couldn't fight him, or even move with him bent over her the way that he was.

"O-Okay you win, but please," she took a nervous breath, "...be gentle."

"Sure no problem, bra." He kissed her cheek.

Yuna gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes, trying to relax and adjust to him. With him being a mutant and all, his girth was pretty big compared to a normal human boy's.

Seeing as she was relaxing, he reached down to grip her hips and gently eased out and slowly pushed back in. Yuna grunted, still a bit in pain but it wasn't as painful as before. She guessed she managed to adjust to him a little.

A couple more slow thrusts and the pain was gone. Slowly it was building up to a pleasurable feeling in her lower belly. Yuna was panting and so was Mikey. Her face was lightly rocking against the ground from his thrusting, her chest pressed to the ground from his weight. His grip was tightening little by little, trying to keep from losing complete control...but he was about to lose it.

"Yuna, can I go faster now?" Mikey asked in between pants.

"Y...Yeah-" Yuna gasped as he wasted no time in picking up speed, thrusting harder into her. His movements weren't gentle, but not painful either. His hands clamped to her hips tighter, as his pants turned into grunts.

Yuna looked back over her back to look at Mikey. His eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth were gritting, and his face was dusted in pink. He was actually quite adorable. A whimper escaped her lips which caught Mikey's attention and he opened one of his now baby blue eyes. Yuna gasped and looked away. Was he back to himself? She blushed in embarrassment. She had hoped he wouldn't remember any of this but now he was back to normal!

Mikey smiled as an idea popped in his head. He pulled out of her and flipped her over to pick her up and pulled her up on his lap. Yuna blushed harder as Mikey smiled warmly, eyes half lidded. She really didn't want to look at him rite now.

"U-Um, what-" Mikey interrupted her.

"I want you to look at me. I want to watch you as I take you to the stars, babe."

Yuna blushed even harder, if that was possible, but she was touched by his sweet words. "Okay, Mikey, but could you please take these ropes off?"

Mikey frowned. "You won't try to run or attack me...will you?"

She was considering it, but the look on Mikey's face changed her mind. This was the real Mikey and not some mindless monster. This was love, not lust. Right? Maybe she was crazy cause she smiled and said, "No."

He smiled and reached behind her to untie the ropes. Yuna rubbed her aching wrists. She looked at Mikey's smiling face then down to his member. A blush covered her face. It was slick and pink...like a dog's when it came out. _So this is what a turtle's penis looks like..._ She thought in embarrassment.

She shyly reached down to stroke his erect member. Mikey gasped at the sudden move and grabbed her, hugging her to him. His member throbbed in her hand as he breathed heavily in her neck, and she took that moment to move her hand.

She pumped him a bit before she rose her hips, guiding him towards her entrance, letting him slide back into her warm insides. Mikey bit her shoulder as he let out a moan as he bucked his hips, unable to help it. Yuna winced at the sudden bite on her shoulder, but the pain was lost on her part as the pleasure of having him back in her depths shot though her spine.

Yuna slowly moved her hips up and down his long shaft, getting used to the motion. Eventually she found a rhythm they both were enjoying, but Mikey gripped her hips to the pace he wanted. Yuna clung to him as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her. She could no longer control the sounds coming from her mouth.

Close, she was so close. And from the sounds coming from Mikey, she could tell he was too. She moved her hips faster as fast as she possibly could, literally bouncing on him now, as she tossed her head back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She gasped, feeling him so deeply she'd never again be able to think of herself as simply Yuna. She was now Mikey's woman.

He bit the cord of her neck and she trembled. Back he continued to slide, forward they continued to slam. He gripped one of her knees, anchoring it on the curve of his arm, spreading her legs farther apart and giving him deeper penetration.

"I'm sorry," he chanted. Realizing that he had forced himself on her and stolen her virginity. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Yes, yes!" She cried.

Their tempo increased and their thrusts became harder. "Yuna," he panted. "Yuna."

She was on fire, burning from the inside out. Her pulse points hammered in tune with his strokes. Back and forth her head thrashed as she became mindless to anything except the pleasure.

He pinched her tips and that made her hotter.

He scraped his teeth over her throat and that made her wetter.

He squeezed her thigh tightly and that made her needier. "Sorry," he said again. "So sorry."

"Close. So close. Love it!" Almost there. Just needed...

He tangled his hand in her hair and jerked her face to his, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. His taste flooded her, a drug, a shot of heroin. In that instant, she erupted. Burst. Flames of ecstasy consumed her.

Her entire body shuddered and wept. A scream was ripped from her as white light and shadows flashed through her mind. She was dying slowly, dying quickly. Just...dying. Flying to heaven.

"Yuna," Mikey shouted as he, too, erupted. Hot seed spurted inside her, pulsing deep...so deep...His muscles tensed. He bit down on her neck again, as if he couldn't help himself.

This time, he drew blood.

It should have hurt, did hurt -so good, so good- but it made her come again. She trembled and arched against him, crying out with the heady bliss of it. Never would she have thought pleasure and pain could mix so potently. Never would she have thought one could trigger the other. But they did. And she was glad.

He collapsed against the wall behind them with her on top of him, again painting, "Sorry. So sorry. Didn't mean-"

"No sorries. I'm glad." Satisfaction hummed through her as she accepted what happened between them. It wasn't so bad. Satisfaction and true happiness.

Boneless, she laid on his chest. E wrapped his arms around her, holding her, smoothing his hands down her back. "So you're not mad or have any regrets?"

Slowly she smiled. "No regrets. Not mad."

Amazement flickered in his eyes, "R-Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Yuna." Mikey smiled happily. Then his eyes soften into what looked like love. "Yuna there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now."

Yuna's heart dropped. She knew what he was about to say. Yuna looked at him trying think of what to say. Sure she liked Mikey but she didn't love him. Sure she just had sex with him, but she didn't have any feelings of love for him.

Mikey grew nervous as he looked at her. He swallowed. "For a while now I have liked you, more than a friend should. But after what happened between us just now...I think I...I-."

She quickly kissed him not knowing what else to do. If he didn't finish she didn't have to say anything. Mikey sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss.

Eventually she pulled back and laid her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. After a while it even out, she rose her head to see Mikey sleeping. He had a smile on his face. The guilt was starting to settle in her chest. She had to get away.

Slowly without waking him up, Yuna stood up. She looked at Mikey with sadness.

"I'm sorry Mikey..."

With that she turned and ran.

Ran from the guilt.

Ran from the pain.

Ran from the truth.


	3. Surprise!

Chapter Three: Surprise!

Never, in all his life, had Mikey been so sated. He'd made love to Yuna and now she was sleeping next to him. He'd been shocked, awed and humbled by her words, for he'd shown her the worst, the primal instinct he had, the monster he truly was, the part of himself that he despised, but she gave him a chance. Sure, she had ran screaming. Had cried. But in the end she accepted him.

He grinned at the memory. A true, unrestrained grin, he thought, amazed. His instinct had demanded him to mark her, he'd been helpless to do anything but obey. So he had bitten her and drawn blood. Everything virtuous inside of him had screamed in protest, ashamed. But she had liked it; she truly had not minded, though she may not know what that meant but he'd tell her when she wakes. But now he felt free. He did not have to fear his reactions with her. _He did not have to fear._

She was everything he had never known he needed, everything he could never live without. She belonged with him, now and always.

He sighed and rolled over. Slowly he reached over to trace a fingertip over her spine. His eyes popped open when he felt no one there. She was gone.

Mikey quickly sat up, confused. _Where had she gone? Did she wait till he was asleep to run away? Had his mindless brothers got to her?_ That last thought had him up on his feet in no time. He did not like that thought. He had to find her and now. He had to get her out of here, before he lost control again as well.

XXX

Yuna ran down another pipe. She couldn't do this anymore, she had to get out. She was cold, tired, scared...She knew the other turtles were still looking for her. She came across a waterfall. She peered down the dark abyss of water. There was no way she was jumping down if she didn't know where she was going. Hell with the way her luck's been going she'd might land right in the middle of the other waiting turtles arms.

She turned around to go back but was greeted by the other three turtles she'd been trying to avoid. Yuna screamed in shock and covered herself the best as she could.

"Found ya." Leo breathed out heavily with a smirk.

"Shit." Yuna huffed.

"You got quite a dirty mouth." Raph smirked. "Let's see that filthy mouth of yours put to good use, shall we?"

"Let's be reasonable. We've got you trapped. You have no where else to run to so stop fighting the inevitable." Donny said a bit annoyed.

"I know you like April, Don." Yuna stated. "Wouldn't you rather do this with her?"

"Yes I would, but April isn't here." Donny said in disappointment. "You'll just have to do."

"Same with you Leo? What about Kari?"

"I have to agree with Don." He stated, too, with disappointment. "You're here, they're not so what does it matter?"

"I on the other hand have no tie downs." Raph smiled. "We just want sex, is that really so bad?"

Yuna gulped seeing she couldn't talk them out of it with guilt. "W-Wait!"

They started to advance toward her. She backed away only to stop, remembering the waterfall. _Great, now what?_

"Hey dudes, don't start without me!"

That voice... "Mikey...?"

Yuna almost cried with joy at seeing him running at full speed toward them. Almost. When he got closer she saw his solid white eyes. All hope for help left her in a sob. _Not again..._

"Look what I found!" Mikey exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"A camera?" Donny asked.

"A _video_ camera. Thought we might could have some fun with this!" His cheeky grin widened.

Yuna paled. He was gonna record his brothers raping her! She thought she was going to be sick...

"Hey not a bad idea Mikey." Raph grinned. Then he turned to look at Yuna trying her best to become invisible. "Why don't we get started, eh?"

Before Yuna could do anything she was on the ground surrounded by the turtle brothers. Mikey holding the camera practically in her face. She stared in horror as Raph held his huge erection in her face as he fondled her breast. She wiggled her arm, that was held down by Donny, free and tried closing her legs that were spread wide open by Leo, but to no avail. They were too strong.

Then the unthinkable happened.

"Stop!" Master Splinter jumped from around a corner.

Leo's eyes widened in shock as his head whipped around. "Shit!"

Raph looked nervous with a questioning look.

Donny looked both terrified and ashamed, his hand shot up off her.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey said as he squinted through the cam-recorder.

Yuna rose to her hands and knees with a relieved smile.

Splinter attacked. He knocked Donny in the head with his heel. Punched Leo in the face. Flicked Mikey with his finger. Back-kicked Raph in the mouth. They landed in a pile against the wall.

"Weak as an infant." Splinter said as he stopped in his fighting pose.

"Master Splinter!" Yuna said in pure relief.

Splinter looked at her with a weird gleam in his eyes as he blushed. "Yuna..."

To Yuna utter shock Splinter ripped his rob opened, exposing _everything_. Yuna turned away with a vein popping up. _Not him too...gross!_

Yuna stood up as he began to approach her. She kicked her leg up with her foot in his face, crunching his nose. "Humph! You old geezer!"

Then she grabbed his sleeve and flipped him over, catching him off guard.

When he got back up she swung with all her might, punching him in the face so hard he flew. "Fuck off!"

He flew into the sewer waters. Yuna turned to look at the turtle brothers to see if they were still knocked cold, but to her horror they were gone.

"Raph? Mikey? Leo? Donny?" She asked looking around for them.

Suddenly she was struck in the nerve of her neck by Raph. Her vision fading as she fell unconscious against the wall behind her.


End file.
